digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Certain Uncertainty
The room Terminus returned to was like an unholy church. Black pillars rose to a vaulted ceiling. Above was red and purple glass as a black chandelier hung from the decrepit place. The floor was cracked and the tiles upturned or angled. Strange windows, decorated by yellow eyes and twisted colors shielded him and his comrades from the outside. He walked over to the altar, domed with skeletal angels surrounding a throne, observing as sky blue flames offered what little light there was in the room. Terminus felt the seat, thinking as a figure behind him asked,” How much longer until you fill that seat Terminus?” It was an elderly voice, cold and chilling but filled with wisdom in it’s worst form. A red cloak, dark wings, and a golden mask were this old man’s clothes. He was Barbamon, the wisest and second in command after Lucemon was defeated twenty-four long months ago. While he was a strategist and cunning opponent, he rightfully represented the sin of greed. Legends in the Digital World say he’s killed armies of digimon for a few mere coins. Terminus turned around, trying to remain stern as he said,” I’ll never fill this seat. It belongs to Epsilon.” “But doesn’t somebody have to fill it?” a female voice, cheery with giggles in-between her sentences. Her name was Lilithmon. She wore long, purple robes over her black wings and fair skin which gave her the appearance of a gothic priest. Her white cheeks and short black hair almost made her look innocent, but she easily used the power of lust. This power gave her the ability to persuade any opponent into letting her destroy them, all in the vain hope of watching her sick beauty. Yet it was a trick Terminus had become immune to. He scoffed at her as he replied,” Only our leader sits here, or have you already forgotten our debt to Epsilon?” “How could I forget?” she said, still smiling as he finally turned to her,” You nag us about him every day.” “She’s right you know,” the third voice, hoarse and muffled, it seemed to come from a demon. And indeed it did. Terminus turned to Daemon, an odd digimon he still didn’t fully understand. One arm was longer than the other. He had red claws and two, giant purple wings. Double horns sprouted from a constantly snarling head with three eyes. Perhaps the most volatile of the group he was branded with the power of wrath. Some say long ago he was a Seraphimon until he angrily raged a rebellion that ended with him being sent to the Dark Area. Some of the Demon Lords still hear him ranting on how one day he’ll conquer the digital world, but at that time, he was but a pawn to Epsilon. “In what universe?” Terminus asked, calming himself down as Daemon replied,” That seat isn’t for our leader but for the seventh member of this organization.” “And how exactly am I to become the seventh member?” “By destroying those kids while they’re still weak. How Lucemon failed I’ll never know.” “Maybe you shell know one day.” “Poor Lucemon,” Lilithmon said, filing her nails as Terminus listened attentively,” But, that’s what you get for trying to go against Epsilon’s will.” “He got what he deserved,” the fourth demon lord said in a harsh accent. This was Beelzemon, the demon lord of gluttony. His constant hunger for a fight has left entire continents destroyed. Some say he has the power to control the mythical army of Nightmare Soldiers, yet his solitary existence prevents him from doing so. Perhaps the closest to Terminus personality wise, Beelzemon is exceedingly prideful, always refusing to fight an unarmed digimon or helpless opponent. He had the appearance of a dark biker, dressed in black leather and riding his motorcycle “Behemoth”, he always carried the twin shotguns he treasured so much. But Terminus was hardly afraid of him. When they first met, the instinct was to fight. It was a fight that ended in a draw, winning their mutual respect. “How do you figure that?” Barbamon asked. “He didn’t follow the rules. Lucemon had orders but was too stubborn to follow ‘em.” “So he tried to conquer the human world, and was destroyed by those brats,” Terminus finished, continuing,” Daemon, you know very well I can’t hurt those kids. Without them our plan falls to pieces.” “I hate this. Doing nothing! This is pointless!” the next demon lord, Belphemon, said angrily. He was a monster, possessing the strength to level mountains and break the barrier between the worlds. A deep, beast-like voice echoed as Terminus watched, unmoved by what he considered a mere tantrum. To Terminus, Belphemon was just a child, an angry and destructive child he could do nothing to calm down. But Belphemon was one of the least dangerous of the Demon Lords. Appropriately, he represented sloth due to the fact he spent most of the time asleep in an ancient ruin. Only one every thousand years did he awake, each time bringing about a great catastrophe. But, like the rest of the demon lords, he’d been awakened early due to the call from Epsilon. “Stop whining Belphemon!” Barbamon threatened as Terminus shook his head in shame. He walked over to the window, watching as the this voice said with a snake-like tone,” The new children can barely digivolve. The old ones acting as bodyguards lost most of their power. Why not kill them now and get it over with?” “Because they are the only ones able to open the digital gate,” he said calmly to the final demon lord, Leviamon. Considered the lowest among their ranks, he was a long, lizard-like digimon with red scaled and sharp teeth. Two tails protruded as his small limbs concealed his ability to fly. But his most dominant feature was his gaping mouth which took up almost half his body. That mouth is said to have the ability to swallow worlds whole. The fact that he prefers strategy and has only fought in a number of fights, the others look down on him and assume it’s because he’s secretly a weakling. Yet due to the sin of envy Leviamon will always hate anyone higher than himself, doing anything to get to the top. “There’s something else, isn’t there Terminus?” Daemon asked wisely, observing as he said confidently,” I’ve nothing to hide. There was something about one of those girls, a certain light. I think it would be better to…observe her before we strike.” “Who else?” Barbamon demanded in his greed of knowledge. “Only three can digivolve, but the others are close as well. But they’re definitely not dangerous enough to take us on.” “And the Vessel?” Belphemon asked, now calm as he Terminus replied,” I have someone in mind, but I’ll need to make sure.” “Then make sure as soon as possible,” Beelzemon demanded. “What did you think I was going to do? Lilithmon, you come with me.” He walked through the door as she watched him happily. She smiled and shrugged as she said,” A woman’s work is never done.” “You work?” he joked, thinking as he told her,” Actually, I think you’ll enjoy this.” The two walked away as the other lords went their separate ways. The giant doors at the front of their lair opened slowly as a strange place opened before them. They stood over a dead world, a cemetery of dead trees, wilted grass and an unending, black sky. Pieces of random data floated into the sky as Terminus broke through space and time, creating agate through the continents. Lilithmon strolled past him, proclaiming,” Ladies first,” and disappearing into the darkness. Terminus took a single step forward before stopping to admire his surroundings. The first things he saw were the massive and strange towers of his fortress, each covered in scaffolding and connected to the Dark Continent by strange bridges. Below him was the wall, a high, stepped, and star shaped structure built over the abyss that led into nowhere. Above him was the main tower. Imposing and the largest of them all, it breeched the clouds, surrounding the fort by a haze of black mist. As he walked off into the darkness, he thought about how each of the kids was doomed to fail. Yet, somewhere along the coast, Michael and the others walked along the beach, cheerful and free in their giant new world. So they strolled, Beth listening to her music and Emma skipping across with Tommy. It was another beautiful afternoon for them, the sky as blue as Michael’s eyes, the clouds while like his hair. The ocean’s waves and the wind’s gently strokes were like a chorus to them as the unknown kindly helped them further into their quest. Category:Fan fiction